<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safe Place (To Fall Apart) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387223">A Safe Place (To Fall Apart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strictly Come Dancing RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Thruple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luba's fall...</p><p>Fluffy fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadiya Bychkova/Katya Jones/Luba Mushtuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safe Place (To Fall Apart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did she go?”</p><p>Katya looks right at Nadiya as she speaks, noting the visible worry on Nadiya’s face before the two split up to find Luba. Katya finds her first, calling for Nadiya even as she moves to pull the girl out of the showers and dry her off. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Katya asks the question gently, Nadiya moving to join them as they dress Luba between them, gently thumbing a tear off Luba’s cheek. </p><p>“He dropped me…”</p><p>“It happens Lu…”</p><p>“This was my first…”</p><p>“And Katya’s first was Ed.”</p><p>Nadiya cuts off the sentence, smiling softly as she strokes Luba’s cheek. </p><p>“You’ll get another chance baby…”</p><p>“No. They didn’t even want to try this time.”</p><p>“Well, they’ll have to.”</p><p>Nadiya smirks as she adds.</p><p>“It’s in the new contract they just had me sign, they have to give you another chance.”</p><p>“What if they’d said no…”</p><p>“They didn’t.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Luba. It’s fine. Please… relax.”</p><p>Katya cuts off the next sentence, her smile soft. </p><p>“Come on, we’ll go home… together…”<br/>“All three of us?”</p><p>“Of course…”</p><p>Katya smirks, noting Nadiya’s shy smile as she added. </p><p>“We’re here for you baby.”</p><p>Luba smiles and takes both Nadiya and Katya’s arm, leading them out to a car so the two women can go home with her. They are quiet in the car, Luba settled between them both. On getting home both Katya and Nadiya take over, Katya moves away to cook, Nadiya leading Luba up to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. </p><p>By the time the food is ready Luba is less miserable and Nadiya smiles softly as she brings her back downstairs, accepting her plate from Katya with a smile. The three of them never really meant to become a thruple but the longer they think about it, the more it feels right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>